<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313790">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Album: Exodus (EXO), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Falling In Love, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, Inspired by Sword Art Online, M/M, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Overdose (EXO), Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Slow Burn, Social Issues, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:23 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Loading.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would You Like To Reload Your Previous Save File?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yes] No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reloading Save File......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You Are Now Entering [The Kingdom Of El Dorado]....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome To [The Kingdom Of El Dorado]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please Enjoy Your Game Experience </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>